


Your Voice

by DandereMikuo



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Bad Puns, Dorks in Love, Fluff, Handicapped!Yuuri, Im so sorry I updated late again, M/M, PHICHIT IS ON FIRE, Pianist!Yuuri, Soulmates AU, Victor is smooth?, Victor is still an ice skater, Younger!Victor (wait does it even count as young XD), Younger!Yuuri, Yuuri is respectful af, more characters and tags to be added, they're finally falling in love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-09-09 19:56:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 12,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8909908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DandereMikuo/pseuds/DandereMikuo
Summary: It all started with a wrong number.After a certain incident, 19-year old Katsuki Yuuri is unable to skate, and now confides in his newfound interest: music. Meanwhile, famous figure skater 23-year old Victor Nikiforov is in Japan for personal reasons. Will both be given a chance to finding their life and love?





	1. Chapter 1

_It was winter that day. Sixteen year-old Yuuri had just finished skating and surprisingly, he was eager to go home. As he walked with Yuuko and Takeshi, he couldn't help but get entranced with the beautiful view that was bestowed upon them. Small, petite snowflakes fall ever so gracefully from the sky, waiting to be caught._

_"It's lovely." He remarked, opening his hand as he hopes that a snowflake will land on it._

_"What's up with that," Takeshi said, letting out a huff. "You're acting like a girl."_

_"Hey, don't tease Yuuri!" exclaimed Yuuko. "He's just getting his Christmas spirit."_

_"Yuuko, it's BARELY Christmas yet."_

_"We only have nine days left to it!"_

_Yuuri chuckled as he watched his friends bicker. From afar, he had noticed that the two looked like a young couple. In his eyes they were practically emitting a warm and comforting aura. It's as if they're meant to be._

_Now, having a soulmate was common, basic knowledge. Of course, Yuuri knew how it worked. Every person was destined to meet their "fated" ones. Each of them have their own unique way to tell who was their Mr. (or. Ms.) Right. Still, he still couldn't find the one for him. He let out a sigh, wondering when that time will come._

_It wasn't long till they reached the road that was filled with fast-paced cars. Just the sight of it makes Yuuri uneasy for some odd reason. Nevertheless, he took a deep breath and waited for the right timing._

_Finally, the lights go red._   
  
  
  


* * *

  


  
Yuuri fluttered his eyes open, his heart pounding wildly. His breathing was ragged and his vision blurred for a bit. Carefully, he wiped the sweat that dripped from his forehead.

"It's the same old dream..." He mumbled to himself, sitting up. He rubbed his eyes, letting his thoughts sink in. Three years have passed, yet that one certain incident still managed to haunt him. Yuuri felt a sting every time he remembered the painful memory. As he attempted to brush it off, his gaze went to his clock. It took him few seconds to realize that he had something to do. Adrenaline hit him in an instant, urging him to get on his feet.

Then again, it backfired. Yuuri fell face flat on the floor, letting out a groan as he attempted to get up. His fingers tried to grasp something, anything that was nearby in order to lift himself up. Finally, he reached something. It felt cold and sturdy. He looked up. In front of him was a wheelchair, and soon, he remembered. 

His legs weren't functioning anymore. It completely gave out ever since that day, making him unable to walk.

How could he forget?

It was in that very moment that his sister, Mari, barged into the room, huffing. She sauntered over to Yuuri with an irritated expression. "Yuuri," She began, picking her sibling up and setting him down on his wheelchair. "How many times did I remind you not to do this?"

He could only avert his gaze in embarrassment, chuckling nervously. "Sorry, Mari-neechan, I must've overlooked it."

"...Again with that excuse?" Mari retorted, sighing. Although she was quite annoyed, she couldn't help but feel concerned for Yuuri. "Well, whatever. Are you going to take a bath or what?"

"Hmm? Yeah, of course."

"Hate to burst your bubble, lil' bro, but you only got twenty minutes left."

"H-HA?!" That almost made him jump to his feet. Thankfully he didn't, avoiding injuries this time. 

Nevertheless, Katsuki Yuuri knew in that moment, he was going to be late for a very important date.

Adrenaline surged through him once more, and he slid his wheelchair out of his room. "I've got to hurry!"  


  


* * *

  


  
It took a while, but Yuuri was able to change into clean clothes after his quick wash. When he was done, he peered into the mirror. Something was missing--Oh, right, his glasses. Hastily, he picked it up from the sink and proceeded to fit them onto his face. All better now. He looked in the mirror one last time. Hopefully he doesn't seem that much of a mess. Heck, he didn't even wet his hair. This day should be worth his troubles.

Mari knocked on the door enough for him to hear. "Done?"

"Yes." He replied, sliding it open. Mari stares at him, a smile forming on her face as she handed him his bag. Silently, she led her sibling to the doorstep. Yuuri took a deep breath. "How many minutes left?" 

"Ten. You'll make it if you run." He shot a glare at his sister, pouting as he do so. Mari could only laugh at his actions. "They're waiting for you, you know?"

Without hesitation, Yuuri slid outside, confronting the warm rays of the sun. He blinked at how lovely the surroundings were, how warm and peaceful it looked like, until two familiar faces interrupted his thoughts. He squinted for a little before realizing they were coming his way.

"Yuuri, สวัสดีตอนเช้า!" a voice chirped from afar. Yuuri's face brightened as he approached them. "Phichit! Mr. Celestino!"

"Ciao, Yuuri!" said Celestino. He went over to the handles of Yuuri's wheelchair and began to maneuver it. "Ready for your next session?" 

Yuuri nodded, earning a hug from Phichit. "Great, I couldn't wait to start!" 

He didn't want to admit it, but he couldn't contain his excitement as well. Yuuri had waited far too long for this day to happen. He held his bag firmly, a smile tugging at the corners of his lips.

"Mr. Celestino, could we go a bit faster?" He asked politely, looking up to his mentor with puppy-like eyes. "I don't want to miss any minute, so if you could please..."

"Hmm...sure! Why not?" Celestino's fingers gripped the handles tightly, smirking as he hastened his pace. Yuuri blinked, getting an uneasy feeling. On the second thought, he was to take back his decision. 

Problem is, it was too late for that. "Make sure to buckle up your seatbelt, Yuuri!"

Yuuri was so sure that he had let out horrible, banshee-like shrieks whenever Celestino manuevered the vehicle in sharp turns. He could hear the Phichit laughing as he ran along, snapping pictures (or...videos?!) every now and then. 

It was times like this that Yuuri felt happy.  


  


* * *

  


  
By the time they've reached their destination, the three were exhausted. 

"Mr. Celestino, I'm never trusting you with this wheelchair ever again..."

"Now, now, don't be like that, Yuuri," The mentor replied, chuckling. "Besides, you were the one who told me you don't want to miss any minute of your precious time here." 

He looked at the clock; it's a miracle that they arrived just in time. With newfound determination, Yuuri skidded his wheelchair to the place he cherished the most. The music room. 

Impatiently, he shuffled towards the room, opening the door. At that moment, Yuuri couldn't help but smile once more. His eyes shone at the mere sight of his favorite instrument, the grand piano. Now, it was Phitchit's turn to handle Yuuri's wheelchair, pushing it carefully.

"So," He began, setting Yuuri in place. "Shall we start, Yuuri?"

"Absolutely." The raven-haired man stated, brimming with such confidence.

Ever since he was unable to skate, Yuuri committed himself to music. At first, he only listened to such in order to comfort himself with his recent loss, but he found himself wanting to make his own. He wanted to express his feelings through melodies. It was the only thing that lets him be him. 

It was just like skating, after all.

His fingers ran through the instrument's keys, and unconsciously, he worked on his magic. He began to play a soft tune that had a slow rhythm to it, enough to attract someone's attention. The tune grew and became louder, as if it was saying it needs to be heard. The harmonies mixed with each other as Yuuri continued. The melody was just as beautiful, producing a magnificent euphony. With a combination of chords as the finishing blow, Yuuri ended the song. 

The room was so silent that he thought he had disappointed his fellow friend and teacher. But as he turned to face them, he was dead wrong.

"Bravo." Celestino said, his eyes filled with tears. 

"That was so amazing, Yuuri," Phichit commented. A pout formed on his face as he crossed his arms. "You didn't get to see my moves, though! I'm--I'm so disappointed..."

Yuuri could only chuckle at his friend's silliness. "I'm sorry. I was too caught up on the song..."

"By the way, it sounded familiar, Yuuri," Their mentor added, wiping the tears off his eyes. "I know I've heard it somewhere...mind telling us what is this piece's name?"

Yuuri didn't know why, but he was hesitant. It was just a title, how bad would it be to tell such? His chest stings whenever he opened his mouth to answer. Nevertheless, he mustered up the courage to say it.

"S...Stammi Vicino."  


  


* * *

  


  
Meanwhile, a certain foreigner just arrived in Japan. With shimmering, silver locks and lovely blue orbs, he was bound to make history in this certain country. 

As he walked off the the airport, he felt his heart pace for a moment, making him blink in confusion. How peculiar, he thought. He shrugged off the uncanny feeling and went on his way. 

News of the famous Victor Nikiforov in Japan spread like wildfire that night.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my god, I accidentally deleted this one, so I had to repost it, I'm so sorry ; A ;

Victor hummed softly as he wandered around the area with his faithful companion, Maccachin. With a strange surge of anticipation flowing through him, he couldn't help but want to capture every single moment he is experiencing right now. Oh, how he yearned to take pictures of the buildings, the artifacts; anything that could be worth a remembrance. 

Nevertheless, that wasn't his goal. Victor didn't come here just for sight-seeing or relaxation. He had something that he needs to achieve before his time ends. He could only sigh upon remembering what it was. He recalled that he had pleaded his coach, Yakov, to give him his permission. After countless attempts, Yakov agreed in exasperation, giving him a week.

" _Out of all places_ ," he mumbled. " _Why Japan?_ "

To be honest, Victor didn't know either. Oddly enough, he always felt a weird sense of connection when it came to this country. It was like he was meant to be here. 

He continued his stroll, enjoying the sceneries that Japan provided for him. Just when he was about to cross a road, he could hear squeals coming from nearby. Of course, it's the fangirls. He let out a sigh; how on earth did they figure out already? 

Nevertheless, he flashed them a smile, making the crowd go wild. The consequence? Victor was surrounded with countless fangirls (and fanboys) who were all yearning for a photo and an autograph. 

' _Well then,_ ' he thought to himself, chuckling a bit. ' _I guess I could spare a minute or two. I'm not in a hurry._ '

Just as he was about to write on one's paper, he could hear another loud scream that was coming his way. He broke out in a cold sweat. A die-hard fangirl, perhaps? He squinted his eyes.

It was just a guy on a wheelchair-- _Wait_ , did he get that right? The guy looked like he's gone through hell as he was dragged by another man, running in full speed. 

He examined their features more, his eyes fixated on the one on the wheelchair, and in an instant, he was hooked. What was it that made him look his way? Was it the ruckus they made? No. 

Something about this man piqued his interest. It was something that Victor couldn't comprehend, yet he wanted to know what it meant. 

With that, Victor excused himself from the mob of people and began to run in the direction of the person that caught his attention. Using his screams as his guide, Victor searched for him. Maccachin followed, letting out yips that seem to say, " _Wait for me!_ "

It wasn't long before the sounds became softer and softer, making it difficult for Victor to track him down. He came to a halt, panting as he attempted to catch his breath.

The guy was nowhere to be found.  
  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  
"So...you tried to hunt your prey, only to lose sight of it?" Chris said through the phone, chuckling. "That's unusual for you, Victor."

"It wasn't a prey, Chris. We aren't animals," Victor replied, sighing. "Besides, he was on a wheelchair, how was I supposed to get to him?"

"Maybe if you were wearing your skates that time, you would be able to catch up."

"Oh, shush, that would have made me look like a lunatic."

"Victor, dear, you're already crazy. Crazy enough to be in love," The Swiss figure skater couldn't help but burst into laughter. "Don't forget to use protection while you're at it!"

Victor hung up in exasperation, putting his phone in his pocket. Chris was a good friend. A good, unhelpful friend, that is. After the unsuccessful chase, he finds himself mourning in an ice skating rink called Ice Castle. Clearly he had been disappointed that he didn't get to know the man's name. He let out a sigh as he tied the laces of his skates. Afterwards, he silently slid onto the cool surface of the ice. Victor did a few warm-ups before proceeding to do certain jumps that were necessary for his upcoming free skate.

First, an axel. It didn't matter how high it was or how many rotations he did. He lifted up a free leg, readying himself. Just as he was about to jump, Victor could feel a wave of reluctance swallowing him whole, his mind becoming blank. Nevertheless, he continued, miraculously landing properly. The figure skater did a three turn in order to calm himself down. 

He glanced at his surroundings. There were only a few people on the rink, and from the looks of it, they don't really seem to pay attention to him, which he could only be thankful for.

Victor was fully aware that he was off, and he was missing something. What could it be, he wondered, bringing a finger to his lips. It came to a point where he figured what it was. 

"Music." 

Hastily, he slid off the rink and began to rummage through his belongings. It took a while to find his pair of earphones, but he managed. Carefully, he inserted the cord into his phone, and a song started to play. It was a melody that was somehow difficult to skate to, but Victor could imagine a story through it. 

He was about to return to the rink when doubt hit him once more. He felt his heart pace. What was it this time? What else was lacking? He felt his gaze drop to the ice itself, covered in smooth curvy lines that the skates had carved. 

' _Oh, that's right,_ ' He thought to himself, as realization sunk in. ' _I have been looking for it all this time._ '

Inspiration, that's what Victor needed.  
  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  
Victor couldn't remember the last time he'd lost that one spark in skating. He could still do his routines precisely, but it really wasn't as fun as it was before. It was something that he regret feeling. It was like losing a part of yourself without knowing it.

It was times like these that Victor felt empty. Nevertheless, he couldn't bring himself to give up, not when he knows that he could still enthrall the audience. 

This is why he came to Japan, after all. 

He was determined to bring the spark back, even if he had to go through thick and thin.  
  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  
Maccachin was patiently waiting for his owner in the lobby when he saw Victor exit the rink. His pet greeted him with pure affection, licking his face fondly. The figure skater could only chuckle at Maccachin's actions, returning the favor by ruffling his fur. At least a few were there to provide him enough happiness, even though it was just for a bit. The two walked out of the building in silence. 

Victor still had that one song playing in his phone. It didn't affect him as much as it did earlier. He had already listened all of the other songs he had, and frankly, he was getting bored. He wanted something fresh. He pressed his phone open and began to type a number. It was the number of a composer he had talked to in the past few months. Apparently, she was in charge of making his new piece. 

Victor's fingers came to a halt when it came to the last four digits. What was it again? Six? Four?

For starters, he doesn't have any luck when it came to guessing games. His memory wasn't that much of a help either. He let out a groan of frustration as he clicked four random digits, which was 1129. 

The phone vibrated as Victor waited for someone to pick up. Hopefully, it would lead him to the right person. After a few seconds, a voice could be heard in the other line.

"H..hello?"

It wasn't the composer, but it was the voice of a man.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Episode 12 killed me, but I'm content. X3 Geez, they better have an second season. Please do excuse me if I have any grammatical errors.

Victor couldn't even bring himself to give a proper response. Why, _why_ does it sound so oddly familiar?

It wasn't long till the dreaded silence took over their conversation, and it became so painfully unbearable. 

"Uhm...if this is a prank call, I'll be hanging up."

"Wait, don't!" The figure skater practically shouted through the phone, startling Maccachin. "Please, let me have a word with you."

"...Ah, o-okay?" 

Victor took that chance to speak up. He cleared his throat and began to think of what could he possibly say. He had a million ideas, but if he were to spout all of them, he knew that it would just scare this person away.

"How are you today?"

Victor mentally slapped himself, annoyed with his choice. ' _Really, Nikiforov?_ ' He thought to himself, running his fingers through his silver hair. This was the third time he had messed up in a single day. Nevertheless, he didn't let his frustration show. Before he could even apologize for his awkwardness, he was interrupted by the voice of the stranger. 

"I'm fine, I guess." 

His face brightened up as he heard his voice. With renewed confidence, he continued. "Sorry, I must've creeped you out," Victor said, his hesitation dissipating into thin air. "I just arrived here and...well, I've never been good with words."

"Ah, is...is that so? N-no wonder you have an...accent."

"You noticed?"

"Y-yes."

The figure skater let out a chuckle. Every response that this man gave him made Victor rather happy for some strange reason. It's like he could tell him everything with ease. He would like to meet him someday. For now, Victor just wants to hold on to this certain person, even if it was just his voice.

"Oh, which reminds me," He said, bringing the phone closer to his ear. "Can you give me directions, per chance?"

"Sure. Wh...where would you like to go?"

A mischievous smirk formed in Victor's lips as he replied. "Oh, I don't know. Maybe the road to your heart will do?" 

It took a while for the other to answer. Victor was sure he heard something fell. Or was it _someone_? Either way, he didn't mind. He patiently waited for the person to respond. 

"E-excuse me?!" The man's voice rang in Victor's ears, repeating itself over and over in an endless loop. Oh god, he could just imagine how embarrassed he was. Heck, if he could just see this man right now, that would be fantastic. He burst into laughter just thinking about it.

"My apologies, I was just joking with you. Don't take it seriously."

"You better be!" exclaimed the man, who let out a sigh in the process. "But really...where do you want to go? I...I have something to do, and I might be hanging up soon."

Victor could feel a wave of disappointment swallowing him. He didn't want to end the call. Just not yet; not when it was going well. He needed to do something quick.

"Oh, that can wait," He said softly. "For now...your name?"

Anticipation struck Victor like a thunderbolt as he awaited his reply. 

"I'm...I'm Yuu--"

Before the man could finish, the signal got cut off, leaving Victor dumbfounded. 

In that moment, he resisted the urge to throw his phone.

 

* * *

 

Yuuri sat there, his mouth agape as he stared at his phone. The call had ended, but not in a way that he wanted it to be. He tried to call him back as he fumbled with his phone's buttons, however, the signal did not help at all. All he could do was to save the number in his phone. 

He sank down in his seat, feeling miserable. Not only he didn't get to help the stranger that had contacted him, he also didn't get to know his name. Yuuri pounded the piano keys in sheer frustration. Honestly, he didn't know why he could speak so easily to this certain man, and he didn't know how he did it. Sure, it was scary at first, having someone you don't know contacting you, but this stranger was able to pull him out of his shell ever so quickly. It was _bizarre_.

For Yuuri, he considered the interaction special. 

"Yuuri," Phichit's voice interrupted his thoughts. "What was that all about?"

The pianist broke into cold sweat. "Uhm, it's nothing?"

Phichit tapped his chin as he looked at him, smiling an innocent smile. "You fell out of your wheelchair, blushed madly, and you were unable to focus on your piece. Sure, that's nothing! _Nothing_ could be bothering Katsuki Yuuri, my best friend that has been dealing with crippling depression and low-self esteem!"

Yuuri flinched at his words. The tone was playful, but of course, it's Phichit, king of sarcasm. He rolled his eyes and got back to the keys, playing a catchy tune. He could only hope that his friend will get distracted with the music. Unfortunately, things did not go as planned. 

"So?" The Thai skater quipped, his hands resting on the top of the piano. "Got yourself a girlfriend?"

"Phichit!" exclaimed Yuuri, his face turning beet-red. "You know that I don't have time for that!"

"Unless you're being sneaky, that is," retorted Phichit, humming with the melody. "You tend to lose yourself when you're drunk, after all~"

"Y-you don't have to remind me!"

"Oh? Then answer the question. What is she like? Tall? Major beauty? Cutie?"

Yuuri bit his lip. How was he supposed to put this into words? His friend was way too interested in this topic. He had to shut it down, before he could be toppled with hundreds of questions. He let out a sigh as he hit the notes with a faster rhythm. 

"You have to practice your free skate, remember?" 

"You expect me to skate on the floor?"

"Well," Yuuri replied, stopping the music before looking up at his friend. "Do you want to?"

Phichit shook his head no, chuckling with Yuuri. After a moment of silence, he raised his hands off the piano. "Alright, alright. Give me all the juicy details when you're done, okay?"

Yuuri felt a wave of relief washing over him as Phichit headed for the other room to practice. He was quite thankful that he was understanding. With that, he turned to the keys again, placing his fingers in certain chords and began to play an original piece. It had a soft melody combined with a fast rhythm, and Yuuri considered it his favorite.

Celestino and Phichit told him to present it for all the audience to see, but Yuuri said that playing the piano was just a hobby of his, and he had no intention of performing live.

But deep inside, Yuuri would like the idea of sharing his music with someone other than his two companions. However, he wasn't good dealing with people. He often stuttered when he spoke. 

' _I've never been good with words._ '

Yuuri's heart paced when he remembered his conversation with the stranger from before, making him mess the following notes. He stopped momentarily as he ran his fingers through his raven hair, a habit that he does when he's nervous. 

Why, _why_ did he feel so attached to someone that he barely knew?

 

* * *

 

By the time their session was over, Celestino brought Yuuri home, handing him over to Mari.

"Thank you for your hard work," She said politely. 

"No problem. Yuuri's music was quite relaxing." 

As his mentor and his sister conversed, Yuuri skid his wheelchair to his own room, where he could unwind for the day. He was exhausted after a long day of playing and composing songs. 

He rummaged through his pocket, only to find his phone. He stared at the number that contacted him before. "Should I...?"

Without giving it full thought, he pressed the green button and held the phone close to his ear. It rang endlessly, and Yuuri was getting impatient. The signal better not mess up this time. 

His heart fluttered for a moment when he heard a familiar voice through the line.

"Yes?"

It was the same, mellifluous voice from before. The sound of it was enough to take Yuuri's breath away. It was like music to his ears.

"Go--good evening..." He managed to say after a long pause. "I'll continue what I've started from before. M-my name is Katsuki Yuuri." 

Silence came after that, and Yuuri became a nervous wreck. What if it wasn't the person from earlier? What if he doesn't remember him? What if--

"So it's Yuuri, huh?" interrupted the voice, a hint of amusement in it. "Pleased to meet you. I am Victor Nikiforov."

Wait--did he just say--Nikiforov?


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I UPDATED--IT HAS BEEN A YEAR--
> 
> Yes, I did survive Episode 12. I'm so sorry that you have to wait this long. I thank you for your kind comments and support! Hopefully, I would finish another chapter or so!

Yuuri's eyes widened as his mouth gaped in shock. ' _I'm talking to Victor Nikiforov. The Victor Nikiforov._ ' He thought to himself, as realization sunk in. 

Never once had he thought that he would able to meet a celebrity, a legendary figure skater on top of that. He was aware that Victor was a rising star in the rink, famous for his consecutive winning streaks and flawless performances. He was someone that Yuuri had looked up to during his skating days. 

Yuuri swallowed the lump that formed in his throat as he began to speak. "Are...are you really Victor?"

A rich laugh came from the other line, and Yuuri swore that it was like music to his ears. 

"You sound as if you don't believe me." 

"I-I just need to confirm if it's really you, that's all!"

"I guarantee you, I'm the real deal," Victor replied, chuckling. "No one knows me better than myself. Try asking me questions."

"May I?"

Victor hummed a soft tune as he spoke. "Fire away."

His approval was enough to send butterflies flying all over in Yuuri's stomach. The pianist felt a wave of anticipation and anxiety rushing over him as his mind filled with countless questions. 

"Uhm...your pet's name?"

"Maccachin."

"Breed?"

"A healthy male poodle."

"How old is he?" 

Victor cleared his throat.

"Uh, wait, don't you want to talk about me? Why are you so interested in my dog?"

Yuuri stifled a laugh, trying his best not to embarrass himself. In truth, he was starting to enjoy the little conversation he had with Victor. Oddly enough, he wasn't that much of a sociable person, and yet, he finds it himself at ease as he talked to the skater. He could only wonder why.

"Yuuri, are you still there?"

"Ah, yes...sorry."

"Too shy to ask me about myself, I suppose?" Victor said, a laugh escaping his lips. "Well then, this time I'll be asking you."

Yuuri blinked in surprise. Did he hear that right?

"Eh--what? Why?" He replied in utter disbelief. He could hear, or rather sense the skater pouting from the other line. 

"What do you mean why? It would be unfair if I didn't know anything about you."

Yuuri felt a blush creep up to his cheeks. "Don't bother, Victor. T-There's nothing really special about me, anyway."

"Oh?" Victor's voice rose, a hint of amusement in it. "But you're already special to me."

Any minute now, the other male would have fallen off his bed if it weren't for his disability. He resisted the urge to scream. Before he could give a proper response, the Russian continued.

"Has anyone told you that you have a beautiful voice?"

"Of--of course not!" Yuuri was downright confused and flattered as he spoke. What was the skater trying to do? Heck, he didn't even have enough time to calm himself down from the compliment! "Why would you ask such a thing?"

"Are you sure? I could listen to it all day and night."

Again, the pianist's face turned into a warm, crimson red. He couldn't bring himself to reply due to sheer embarrassment. Yuuri never thought much of his voice nor did he think it was lovely. Victor was an oddball to say such outrageous things. Nevertheless, that didn't stop the skater from asking him questions and he mainly focused on the personal ones. Yuuri answered all of them with patience, and little by little he was getting more comfortable speaking with him. And Yuuri, himself, was aware of it. 

He glanced at the clock and his eyes widened. It was getting late. Yuuri cleared his throat. "...I'll be going to sleep now."

He could hear Victor groan in disappointment. "Already? Won't you stay up with me?"

"I--I can't. I have something to do for tomorrow and I can't afford to miss it," Yuuri replied. Truthfully, he was also a little sad that he had to end the call. He wouldn't mind staying on the line a bit longer, but tomorrow was also an important day. "It was nice talking to you, Victor. I enjoyed our chat."

"I could say the same thing," Victor said softly, causing Yuuri's heart to flutter. "Sweet dreams, Yuuri. Let's talk again, okay?"

With that, Yuuri hung up.

He didn't have much sleep that night.

 

 

* * *

 

 

"You have really big eyebags, Yuuri," Phichit quipped as he landed a triple axel. "Is that a new trend?"

"Oh, this? It's nothing..."

Yuuri watched as his friend did a three-turn, meeting with his eyes. He felt a shiver run down his spine as Phichit's black orbs stared at his very soul, able to see through his lies. With a smile on his face, the Thai skater skidded towards the barrier.

"You promised me that you'd tell me all the juicy details about your girlfriend, but you didn't even message me last night," He said, his former smile turning into a pout. "So cut the crap, Yuuri, and tell me what happened. As far as I can see, she gave you quite a lovely time, hmm~?"

"L-let's clear up the misunderstanding here, okay?" Yuuri stammered, flailing his arms at him. "I don't have a girlfriend, and I don't plan on taking one!"

Phichit brought a hand to his mouth as it shaped into an o. "Ooh, so it's a boyfriend, then?"

Yuuri's face flustered. "I--uh, no, i-it's--w-we aren't like that!"

"I didn't know you swung that way, Yuuri!" The Thai skater exclaimed, obviously teasing the raven-haired man as he slid back on the ice. "But the main question is, is he gay or European?"

Yuuri groaned in embarrassment, making Phichit laugh as a result. Sometimes, he regrets to go by the plans that Phichit made. Since an ice skating rink was pretty much near the building which had the music room that he usually goes to, the two could practically visit each other in a heartbeat. 

That is, if Celestino allowed them to do so.

Then again, Yuuri wasn't able to give a proper reply to Phichit's statement, so the rink regained its former silence. His friend went and proceeded to do jumps, mostly that of triples. Yuuri's mind wandered off into the distance. He could find himself thinking about his conversation with Victor last night and how it affected him greatly. It was like he was a new person overnight, and Victor was the cause of his change.

"Hey, Phichit," He called out. "Have you met your soulmate already?"

"If I did, I would've told you," The other replied, huffing as he continued to skate. 

"How would think you'd meet?"

"Well," Phichit came to a halt as tapped his chin. "I really don't know. It depends, so I guess I'll just have to find out. They better like my hamsters though!"

Yuuri chuckled. "But of course, they're too cute that it's not possible to not love them."

"True, but you know what, Yuuri? I think you'd find your destined one through music."

"What makes you think that?"

"It's just a best friend's intuition. Don't question it."

Before he could answer, Yuuri's phone began to vibrate. He rummaged through his pocket to look for it and in an instant, his face lit up in anticipation.

"Who's the guy?" Phichit quipped. The pianist averted his gaze as he put a finger to his lips, motioning for his friend to be silent. With that, he opened the phone, just to see a message from the one and only Victor Nikiforov.

" **Where are you right now? I want to see you! ^ ♡ ^** "

Yuuri could feel a smile tugging the end of his lips as he quickly typed a reply. "I'm in Detroit."

" **Ha? But that's so far! I thought you're in Japan! ｡ﾟ(ﾟ´Д｀ﾟ)ﾟ｡** "

"I've been here for two years now. I still have three more left. ^^;"

" **Is that so? Well, what are you doing there?** "

He was about to give a response when Phichit plucked his phone from his hands, leaving him dumbfounded.

"I've got the goods now!" His friend said triumphantly. Yuuri was unable to react properly. He was on the verge of screaming and crying. At the same time, he was also supressing it, which was very difficult for him to do.

"Phichit...g-give it back," He stuttered, but it was far too late. The Thai skater saw it all.


	5. Chapter 5

_"Yuuri!" Phichit chirped, wrapping his arms around his best friend's neck, whom had just finished his favorite piece. "Good work today, you were wonderful as always!"_

_Yuuri hummed in response, sending him a bashful smile. "Don't flatter me, geez. Besides, it wasn't that much of a deal."_

_"I don't care if you're being humble or not, but that's the reason why you can't get accepted into a music studio," huffed the Thai man. "Aren't you going to give it a try?"_

_The pianist let out a sigh. "What's the point in doing so?"_

_Phichit resisted the urge the choke the hell out of Yuuri right there on the spot. He cared about him, really, but sometimes, he just finds his low self-esteem downright annoying. "For the love of--have a little more faith in yourself, will you? I'm literally failing my role as your confidant, so at least do this for me."_

_Yuuri rolled his eyes. "Joke's on you, Chulanont. I'm failing life."_

_The skater was about to make a comeback until his mind processed Yuuri's words, taking them in. Few seconds later, his eyes shone brightly. He snapped his fingers, as if he had came up with something brilliant. "I got it!"_

_Yuuri flinched at the sudden raise of his voice before looking at him in bewilderment and confusion, his eyebrows furrowed. Phichit removed his arms off him, turning his wheelchair around to face him._

_"This is my last resort," The Thai man said, sounding surprisingly serious that his friend could only stare at him in disbelief. "By being your best friend, I will help you find your life and love."_

_"...H-huh?"_

_Phichit grinned widely as he motioned his fingers, shaping a heart in the air. "Learn to love life, and live by loving! That's going to be your motto now, Yuuri!"_

_Yuuri wasn't sure if he was supposed to laugh or not. He couldn't tell if he was joking either. Before he could give his response, his friend beat him to it._

_"So, go to Detroit with me, won't you?"_

_"E-EH?!"_

_"I know someone who can give you the best place to play the piano, plus, it's near a rink where I could also practice," The skater quipped rather excitedly. "Ciao Ciao and I already agreed to go there. You'll come with us, right?"_

_Yuuri couldn't believe his ears. A trip to Detroit? A wave of anticipation hit him in an instant, but it was replaced with doubt after realization struck him._

_"I--I don't know, Phichit," Yuuri stammered, fiddling with his fingers. "All of this is too sudden and just--look at me," His eyes motioned toward his legs, frowning. "I can't go, not with these."_

_"Nonsense, Katsuki, you will go even if you are cursed with a disability. I won't allow you to go unnoticed!"_

_"Ha?!"_

_And with that, Yuuri finds himself in a hassle as he watched his best friend make his magic. There was no point in trying to stop Phichit. If he is on a roll, he will continue rolling._

_He arranged the flight schedules (with the help of Celestino), packed his stuff early, and heck, he even went and asked permission to Yuuri's family if he could bring him. Of course, they agreed. Mari even volunteered to keep an eye out for Yuuri, saying that she'll come with them._

_After all of the countless events, he could only wonder how Phichit pulled it off._

_"Why are you doing this to me?" He finds himself asking out loud. The Thai man looked at him, tilting his head as he chuckled._

_"Isn't it obvious?" He says. "You were born to make history."_  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
"So, is this some kind of weird role play that you like to indulge in, Yuuri?" Phichit asks nonchalantly, scrolling over the texts of the pianist's phone. "Mhmm, and you've given this guy your location. Smart move, huh? Totally not an imposter or anything. It's totally Victor Nikiforov, the man of your dreams, one of the world's hottest bachelors. Good job tracking him down!"

"Phichit!" Yuuri exclaims, exasperated. "Just give me my phone!"

"No way, Katsuki," The other man replied, sticking his tongue out at him as he slided on the rink, moving farther away from him. "You better get your butt over here on the ice if you want it."

"You jerk!" cried the pianist.

"I'd be a jerk of a best friend if I have to. Now, let's send the legendary Victor Nikiforov a text, hmm?" Phichit grinned as he typed down words.

Yuuri stared at him in sheer horror, his lips quivering nervously as he struggled to find the right words to say. He was pretty sure that he was going to die from embarrassment now that Phichit shamelessly messaging his former idol. He could only wonder what he's telling him, the traitor of a best friend.

It came as a surprise to him when he saw Phichit's mouth forming into an "o". The Thai man took his time looking at the phone and back at Yuuri, his brows furrowed as he blinked in disbelief, only making the pianist pale in terror. What on earth did he do?!

Finally after a moment of silence, the skater skidded over to his friend, seemingly bewildered. 

"Okay, first of all, I'm sorry," Phichit says, frowning a bit. "Second, I had no idea that you, out of all people, _charmed_ the living legend."

"W-what?"

Phichit held up the phone, only to show a picture of Victor. It seems recently taken, too. Yuuri's cheeks flushed at the sight. It was only then he came to realize--

"You _asked_ for a photo, Phichit?!" 

His friend flinched at the sudden raise of his voice. "Well, I HAD to! To make sure it's not some crazy pervert that hooked up with you!"

"Do you have ANY idea on how shameless you made me appear to him?!" Yuuri practically screeched at him. 

"Geez..." Phichit pouted. "You should be thankful, you know? I was only looking out for you."

Yuuri flailed his arms in exasperation, grabbing his phone from his friend. Letting out a sigh, he turned to him again. "Well, thank you."

"Is that supposed to be sarcastic?"

The pianist glared at the skater with fierce brown eyes. "Phichit, don't make my day worse."

Phichit immediately shot up from his relaxed state. "Ah, yes! Of course, Captain Yuuri."

Grumbling, Yuuri slid his wheelchair over the doors, his mood completely sour. The Thai man could only chuckle nervously as he watched him go.

"He has no idea how intimidating he is when he's like that..." He thought to himself as he stepped out of the rink. Going back, he remembered how he messaged Victor before deleting it in Yuuri's messages (so that he won't be suspicious).

" **Hey! Seems like you're interested in my best friend. I'm pretty sure you'd like to know about him more, right? Here's the thing: Prove it to me that you're the Victor Nikiforov, and not some bastard that pretends to be him. In return, I'll gladly provide you information about Yuuri, but only if you promise me that you'll keep quiet about this. I'm just doing this for his sake. Now, if you'd give me your number--here's mine--There! Oh, and also..**."

" **Send a picture, will you?** "

His mind snapped back to reality when he felt his phone vibrating in his pocket. As Phichit saw the number, he couldn't help but smile. His plan went smoothly.

He was going to have a lot of fun, he can guarantee that.  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
Yuuri pounded the keys in sheer irritation, unable to focus. He couldn't count how many times his hand ran through his hair due to his emotions running wild. 

He felt embarrassed as the memories came back to him in an instant. ' _Curse Phichit and his silly antics_ ,' He thought to himself, still annoyed. It didn't help when that day is coming closer. Yuuri felt a pang of anxiety rushing over him. 

It's no good, he couldn't get motivated at all. He was still frustrated, and even when he had sent Victor over ten apologies, he couldn't erase the fact that he humiliated himself, all because of his best friend's curiosity.

With an exhausted sigh, he slowed his pace down, playing a lighter and softer tune. It was one of those [songs](https://m.soundcloud.com/midimuppetofficial/yiruma-kiss-the-rain-free-download) that remind him of serenity when he truly needed it the most. 

It helped Yuuri calm down, with the rhythm and tempo just enough for him to take and turn it into a harmonious melody that can shake those with the hearts of stone.

It reminded the pianist of how miserable he was before, how he thought he was nothing but a worthless being. It was a state of despair. Yuuri continued on, his fingers still putting up with the simple, yet exquisite tune.

But then, the sunshine came and helped him see how much more he could do. It made him realize there's more to life. It brought back the colors that Yuuri didn't see before.

_But it wasn't enough._

Phichit's cheery voice came to Yuuri's mind as he finished the piece. Small tears rolled down his cheeks as he felt the euphoria coming off of him. 

' _Right_ ,' He thought to himself, ' _I always end up crying when I play this composition._ '

It was then he heard his phone ring. Not bothering to look who was the caller, he picked it up.

"Hello?" He mumbled.

"Hello, Yuuri? It's me, Victor."

That was enough to bring back the energy in Yuuri. He immediately sat straight, gripping the phone tightly in his hand as he held it close to his ear.

"Victor! Ah, um, sorry about the thing earlier. It was my friend and--"

"Yes, Yuuri, I know. He held your phone hostage. I'm aware of that, since you've already sent me around ten messages," Victor said, chuckling through the line. Yuuri could feel the heat rushing to his cheeks as he listened to the sound of his idol's voice. "Just relax, okay, Yuuri?"

"Y...yes.." The pianist weakly replied. "What--what made you want to call me, though?"

"I told you that I'd listen to your voice, right?" 

Yuuri blinked in disbelief. "I didn't think you were serious."

"Trust me, I take things seriously."

"Like skating?"

"Something like that," The skater hummed. "I'm serious about you, too."

Yuuri blinked in disbelief. Did he hear that right? Were his ears playing a trick on him? "I--uh--what?" 

"I'm serious about making you my friend, Yuuri. I want to meet you soon."

Oh, of course. Yuuri swallowed the lump forming in his throat as his breathing hitched. Oh, how he wanted to see Victor too. Too bad he could only do so in his wildest dreams.

"I appreciate the thought but," Yuuri replied, straightening his composure. "But I'm in a really tight schedule."

"Work, I suppose?"

Yuuri let out a chuckle. "If you call playing the piano a job, then, yes, it is work."

A minute has passed, but Victor didn't utter a reply, making Yuuri nervous. Was it something he said? Shyly, he called out.

"Uhm, Victor? Are you still there?"

"..."

Okay, now Yuuri was lowkey frightened. "Victor?" He tried once more.

"Yuuri."

The sudden voice startled him, but managed to entice him as well, sending his heart into a race as the sound repeated over and over again in his mind. It was as if his name was something forbidden. Weakly, he replied.

"Y-yes, Victor?"

"I want you to compose a song for me."

Yuuri's heart stopped for a moment as he processed the words.

"What?!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I edited this with my phone, so if there are any mistakes, I apologize for that. ^^;


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is, Chapter 6! :D 
> 
> And woah--WOAH--5000+ VIEWS?! You guys are amazing, thank you so, so much for the support! I hope you enjoy this as much as I do! I know I don't reply to comments that much, but really, seeing your appreciation makes me glad as well. I couldn't thank you enough!
> 
> Also, I'll be editing a looot here. I'll be putting spaces now.

Yuuri's voice echoed in Victor's ears, sounding as confused as ever, however it was strangely dulcet to the skater. It managed to make him giddy; how he yearned to see this man and take him in a warm embrace. He could only wonder how adorable Yuuri looked like right now, how his face would've been.  
  
"W-what's the meaning of this?!"  
  
"It is exactly what it is," The skate replied bluntly. "You're a pianist, right? You must be able to play a piece or two. Why not take the chance and do one for me? I'm pretty sure you're good."  
  
"First of all, Victor, I don't just jump in and create a composition out of the blue," Yuuri said, clearing his throat. "Secondly, out of all people, you choose me for this? I-I just play for my own entertainment, and I don't plan to get famous like you."  
  
Victor could feel a frown forming on his face, but he refused to let his mood drop, avoiding the chance to accidentally intimidate his newfound friend. He couldn't help but feel a bit disappointed, though. "I'm not pushing you to be famous, Yuuri. What I want is for you to make me a song, any song that comes up to your mind. People don't have to know that it's you. It will--"  
  
"I'm sorry, Victor, but I can't," Yuuri blurted through the line. "It's too much for me to handle, and," His voice faded away, until a faint squeak could be heard. "How would you know if it's good, anyway?"  
  
 _Oh. He's not confident._  
  
Victor's lips formed into a smirk. "So you think your song wouldn't be up to my expectations," He quipped, lowering the tone of his voice as he let out a small sigh. "Very well then, I'll let you off the hook, just for now."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I won't push you any further, Yuuri. You don't have to compose a song for me, but _please_ do consider it," Victor said in response. "Because for as long as I can remember, that if your voice sounds so angelic to me, then so will be your music." He paused for a moment, before continuing his sentence. "No one knows what you're capable of, Yuuri. I'm looking forward to see how much you can do. Who knows, _you_ might be able to surprise me."  
  
A few minutes of silence passed before Victor chirped into his phone again, wanting to break the tension. "So, it seems like I'm supposed to head out now. I'll be heading to a rink. Catch you later, Yuuri!"  
  
He ended the call, with Yuuri not giving him a proper response. The skater couldn't help but feel irritated at himself for doing such a selfish thing. He was aware that his actions made his friend uncomfortable, and Victor felt a pang of regret hitting him in an instant. Nevertheless, he attempted to brush it off and promised himself that he would apologize to Yuuri later.  
  
He went over to the window and gently pushed a curtain aside. He was greeted with a warm ray of sunshine. Victor took it in, sighing thoughtfully.  
  
To be honest, he didn't want to go out. No, he didn't want to leave his hotel room as of the moment, he just wished to stay on his bed, talk to Yuuri for hours, and get captivated by his voice once more. How the thought made his heart race.  
  
Yuuri's voice was like music to his ears, and he couldn't get enough of it.  
  
A sudden bark interrupted his thoughts, and as he turned around, Maccachin was already waiting for him to open the door. He stared back at his master with eyes that no man could refuse. Victor let out a chuckle, his hand on the doorknob.  
  
"Okay, okay, we'll have a morning jog," He said in defeat. "Not too far, alright, Maccachin?"  
  
The poodle yipped in response.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Victor hummed a soft tune before sliding into the rink, adjusting to the feeling of being on the ice again. He turned his gaze at his feet. A part of him is doubtful of what he was about to attempt. His most recent flop was around two days ago, and it was a painful memory to remember. He flinched at the thought of it, however, he managed to brush it off. Focusing on redoing his previous routine, he prepared himself and took a deep breath.

 

 

* * *

 

 

_"Vitya! One more round! You're not doing it right!"_

_The young man straightened himself, wiping off the sweat trickling on his forehead as he gasped for air. "Wow, one more? Geez, Yakov. I'm not getting any younger here, you know?"_

_His coach glared at him. "You say that as if you didn't skip practice. Now hurry up, we don't have much time left."_

_Dramatically, Victor put a hand to his chest. "How cruel of you, Yakov! Oh, your words are enough to slice a wound in my heart--"_

_"Quit your theatrical act and start moving!"_

 

 

* * *

 

 

There it was, a faint melody came out of nowhere, and it captivated Victor. It had a slow rhythm, but hinted a tone of serenity, a wish for peace. The skater was taken by the music, to the point that he obliviously raised a free leg and jumped.

The sound of his skates resonated as he effortlessly landed a triple axel.

' _Oh, I did it_ ,' He thought to himself. The music got louder, yet it was a gentle tune that he attentively listened to. Victor put his hands together as if he was praying, skating backwards as he does so.

Heck, he didn't even consider it as a routine anymore. He was just skating freely, making up movements as he go. He braced himself for a combination, a quadruple salchow and a triple toe loop. He had no problem in perfecting them.

He was landing every single one of the jumps without any difficulty at all. His body responds only to the sweet melody that was slowly turning into a euphonious harmony. He skated with ease, yet at the same time with beauty and grace.

Lifting up a leg once more, he leapt, launching himself in the air. A successful quadruple toe loop. Victor could hear it, as he raised his arms and clasped his hands. He opened his eyes, breathing heavily as he blinked in disbelief. He was then greeted with a huge applause. His eyes moved to the people who were clapping and cheering for him. They must've slipped in when he paid no attention to anyone in the rink, but only in the music he had heard.

"Mister, that was so cool!" A voice rang from behind, causing Victor to turn around. He met a pair of shiny blue orbs that belonged to a child. He looked like he was around ten years old. "Can--can you teach me how to do it?"

Victor couldn't help but smile as he knelt down, gently ruffling the child's hair. "I would be glad to, little one, but it's only thanks to the music that I was able to pull it off."

The child furrowed his eyebrows, confused. "But mister, there wasn't any music playing today!"

' _Huh?_ '

 

 

* * *

 

 

Yuuri let out a sigh as he hit the last note on the piano, shivering ever so slightly as silence filled the room. He fluttered his eyes open, blinking as he does so. He blankly stared at the keys, lost in thought.

"How odd..." He muttered to himself. "I think I heard the sound of skates." In an instant, his heart raced. Embarrassed, he brought his hands to his face, groaning in defeat as he remembered the conversation he had with Victor. The tone of his voice was so gentle, yet at the same time it was sweet and seductive that it made Yuuri a blushing mess. The pianist couldn't help but whine. If not for his insecurities, then he would have impressed his idol. How he regretted the fact that he winded up rejecting Victor.

Maybe, just maybe, he'll try. Besides, it's not wrong to, right? Yuuri looked at the piano again.

' _What did I play?_ ' He thought. The idea was there, but he couldn't put it into words. In annoyance, he swiveled his wheelchair and fixated his gaze on the clock as a distraction. Ten more minutes left.

He turned to a glass wall, half expecting someone to be there. Surprisingly enough, he wasn't. Yuuri have to admit, he missed the presence of his cheery best friend. With another sigh, he headed out of the room, hoping that he could find him.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Meanwhile, as he locked himself in his room, Phichit was on fire, sending messages to a fellow client, spamming him with tons of information about a friend.

" **I'll give you the basics. His favorite food is the pork cutlet bowl. He's turning twenty this November. He'll be forever single, that is, if you don't get in the way.** "

With a soft hum, he pressed the "Send" button. Within a few seconds, he received a response.

" **Mind if I ask why you are giving me all of this in the first place?** "

" **Says the guy who gave me his number in order to find out more about my best friend!" Phichit typed. "Also, this is for Yuuri's sake. I'm making sure if you're both compatible or not. I'm quite the matchmaker, you see, so be thankful that in the very least I am helping you out.** "

" **You really care for him, don't you?** "

" **Don't make me regret doing this, Victor.** "

" **Alright, alright. Hit me with your best shot.** "

Phichit could feel a sly smile tugging at his lips. " **I'll fire away.** "


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, hi! It's been so long since I've updated! I'm sorry I made you guys wait again! ^^;
> 
> There's a lot of dialogue in this chapter, and only a bit of progress until Yuuri comes out of his shell. Who will drag him out of there, I wonder~?

  
  
  
  
Yuuri didn't know why, but Phichit was acting so peculiar today.  
  
  
  
The day before, he was taking pictures of him. Not to mention, he kept on asking Yuuri countless of questions; he was bombarded by Phichit, actually, to which the pianist could only wonder what was wrong. It was rare of Phichit to act like he was hiding something. Heck, he didn't even let Yuuri in his room.  
  
  
  
Needless to say, a suspicious Phichit is always suspicious, and it was making Yuuri restless. He couldn't stand to see his friend to be like this. Skidding his wheelchair over to his clueless friend, he took a deep breath before speaking.  
  
  
  
"Et tu, Brutus?" Yuuri quipped behind his back, making the other man jump in surprise, a high-pitched shriek leaving his mouth. Yuuri suppressed his laugh as Phichit tumbled down the sofa.  
  
  
  
"Y-Yuuri! Don't go scaring me like that!" exclaimed the skater, glaring at him. "And don't you dare drop that tone on me, you know I'm not a backstabber!"  
  
  
  
"I'm just checking you out is all. And I have to say, what large eyebags you have, sir."  
  
  
  
Phichit sent him a pout. "Well, I could say the same to you. Up all night with your Prince Charming, eh?"  
  
  
  
"First of all, what a lame comeback you have there," Yuuri retorted. "Secondly, he...didn't even message me last night and--"  
  
  
  
"Which made you stay up waiting for a text, right? Ah, devotion! How _sickeningly sweet_ , it's enough to give me diabetes."  
  
  
  
Yuuri rolled his eyes, but a blush couldn't be concealed as heat made its way to his cheeks. He didn't want to admit it, but his friend was partly correct; he was waiting for Victor to talk to him like usual. It was quite odd, since it became a routine for him to converse with the Russian skater. However, he wasn't one to like the thought of being embarrassed. With a sigh, it was his turn to glare at his friend.  
  
  
  
"Unfortunately for you, I don't coat my words with sugar."  
  
  
  
"Mhmm, yeah, I know. The only sweet thing here, my best friend, is your as--"  
  
  
  
Yuuri put his hands to cover Phichit's mouth, his cheeks on fire. "Say that and I'll throw your hamsters out of the building."  
  
  
  
Prying off the pianist's hands off his lips, the other man looked at his friend in mock exasperation. "Yuuri, you wouldn't dare!"  
  
  
  
Yuuri's lips formed a sly smile, and Phichit's complexion turned pale, his eyes widening. "You're not serious, are you, Yuuri?! Anything but my babies!"  
  
  
  
It wasn't long enough till Yuuri broke down into a fit of laughter. Phichit whined in defeat, punching Yuuri lightly by his shoulder. "This is why I hate you, geez. You keep messing with me."  
  
  
  
"Excuse me?" Yuuri quipped, raising an eyebrow as he looked at him. "You're the one who has made all the craziest antics ever known to mankind. I'd like to know why you think I'm worse."  
  
  
  
"Hmm? I never said anything~"  
  
  
  
The pianist couldn't help but let out a chuckle. The atmosphere between him and Phichit became more bearable now, as the two were comfortable with each other's presence. His gaze found its way towards the calendar that was hung to a wall. Some of the dates were encircled, and in the free space, he could notice his friend's messy, but legible handwriting.  
  
  
  
"Are you going to compete, Phichit?" He found himself asking.  
  
  
  
"Hmm? Oh, yeah. It's just a minor competition, though. Ciao Ciao even told me to take it easy."  
  
  
  
"I wish I could go see you skate."  
  
  
  
"Can't you?"  
  
  
  
"No, I--" Yuuri clenched his fist, the lump forming in his throat. It got harder to breathe. "I-I have something to do."  
  
  
  
"Like what?" Phichit asked, his curiosity piqued. "Mind telling me what it is?"  
  
  
  
Yuuri exhaled. His palms were beginning to sweat. He looked at Phichit with nervous eyes. The other man stared at him with concern, his lips forming an understanding smile.  
  
  
  
"If you don't want to talk about it, then it's okay." He said, patting Yuuri by the back.  
  
  
  
"No, actually, i-it's about the song. You know, the one I'm supposed to submit? The one I played before?"  
  
  
  
"Oh, that," Phichit replied. It wasn't long till his eyes started to shine. He put his hands on Yuuri's shoulders, his excitement obviously showing from the looks of his face. It startled Yuuri for a bit. "Wait, so you're telling me that you're going to consider it?!"  
  
  
  
The pianist sent him a reluctant nod. With a smile so wide, Phichit tackled Yuuri in a bear hug.  
  
  
  
"After two years," The skater began. "You finally have the guts to show it!"  
  
  
  
"Not really--"  
  
  
  
"What should I do? Do you think I should contact a producer? I think I know someone who could help, but their schedule might be problematic..."  
  
  
  
Yuuri looked at him, baffled. "Phichit, you don't have to do this--I'm not rushing things--"  
  
  
  
"I have to, as your best friend. This is when I'd put my connections to good use," After thinking for a while, he finally snapped his fingers. "I know! I'll set up an appointment!"  
  
  
  
"Ha? But Phichit--"  
  
  
  
"No buts, Yuuri. Unless you want me to stop, you need to strike up a bargain, you hear me?"  
  
  
  
That's when Yuuri remembered that it was pointless to argue. However, he refused to go down without a fight. He raised his voice, wanting to gain his friend's attention.  
  
  
  
"Hey, Phichit, listen. I don't really like it if you do this," He said, making sure that the tone of his voice sounds as calm as possible. "I mean, I'd like to take one step at a time. I don't want this, not yet. You do know that I don't have all the time in the world to do that, right?"  
  
  
  
"Oh? Victor doesn't have all the time in the world to be with you as well, Yuuri."  
  
  
  
Phichit's supposedly harmless words hit Yuuri like a brick. Soon enough, Yuuri's calm demeanor turned downright anxious, his face full of doubt. It didn't take long for Phichit to realize what he had just said.  
  
  
  
"Ah, I'm--I'm sorry!" He sputtered, flailing his arms rather wildly. "I didn't mean it, Yuuri! I swear!"  
  
  
  
' _How did I not notice it?_ '  
  
  
  
Memories of the recent conversation he had with Victor flashed in his mind, how the skater was trying to persuade him to make a song for him. How he said that he might be able to surprise him.  
  
  
  
' _I'm making him wait._ '  
  
  
  
"No, no--you're right, Phichit." Yuuri replied, after a moment of silence. "I mean, he's probably busy with his skating, like you. After all, it's what keeps him going."  
  
  
  
' _I'm probably slowing him down._ '  
  
  
  
"But Yuuri--"  
  
  
  
"Besides," The pianist interrupted, swallowing the lump forming in his throat before finishing his sentence. His gaze went to the floor, his raven locks falling down, as if it were to cover his eyes. "We're not like that."  
  
  
  
' _I shouldn't consider myself special to him._ '  
  
  
  
With that, Yuuri turned his wheelchair around, leaving Phichit with no time to reply. His mind was hazy, and ceased to function properly after that moment of truth. He could only feel emptiness as he headed out of the room.  
  
  
  
Little did he know that Phichit was already messaging a certain someone behind his back.  
  
  
  
" **Cheer him up, will you? I did something I shouldn't have.** "  
  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  
Victor had just finished practice like before. He could actually say that he had made some progress with one of his routines, one of which he calls Agape. Now, he's on a little break. He had planned to read a book or two if he were to head outside.  
  
  
  
"Cheer him up?" He muttered out loud, reading the text that was sent to him. The skater felt uneasy for some reason. Hastily he quickly searched through his contacts, finding his number. With anticipation, he pushed the green button in order to call Yuuri.  
  
  
  
"Sorry, it seems that the person that you are contacting is not available as of the moment."  
  
  
  
With a disappointed sigh, Victor hung up.  
  
  
  
He was left wondering what had happened to Yuuri.  
  
  
  



	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's finally done! Goodness, I'm such a failure as a writer, I barely update that much. I apologize for that. School was very stressful, (especially exams and projects) and it was one of the things that kept me extremely busy. Again, I apologize! 
> 
> Here's a little bit of a lengthy chapter for you guys. I know it's not much that I can do to make it up for you all, but I hope you do enjoy it!
> 
> Yiruma's compositions give me life, so here's another one.

 

Yuuri slammed his fists on the keys in sheer frustration, unable to focus on playing a piece. He couldn't get anything right, the rhythm was off, and so was the tempo and the melody. No matter how hard he tried to pull himself together, it all comes back to the painful memory of what he had experienced earlier.

' _Victor doesn't have all the time in the world for you as well, Yuuri._ '

"Darn it," Yuuri hissed under his breath, clenching his fists so tightly that his knuckles turned white. His heart stung just by remembering it, and the way he reacted to it was no good either. He could only wonder why he was like this whenever it came to that man. Why those simple words affected him so.

Was it because of devotion? Was it because of his request? Yuuri couldn't quite put his finger to it, nor understand why it was happening. With a shaky sigh, he turned back to the keys, placing his hands on the smooth surface. He swallowed the lump in his throat as an attempt to calm himself down.

"Don't think of him," He muttered to himself. "Just for a day, don't. You'll just end up getting distracted."

With that, he enveloped himself in a blank state, the silence in the room broken by the sound of the keys being played. Yuuri's fingers worked their magic yet again as the [tune](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4maWbbMscss) reverberates inside the space, the rhythm playing with the melody of the piece. As he continued, his mind began to race. He thought of how he was before getting in touch with a famous person.

Right, he was insecure, a shut-in, perhaps. He never liked the sun in the first place. Most of all, he was quite sure that he disliked the idea of interacting with people, due to the trauma he had experienced before.

Mainly because he was afraid.

Yuuri's eyes wavered, and if not for his focus, he would've messed up a note right now and then. He quickly shook this feeling off, fixating his gaze on the piano as his fingers press the keys ever so gently. The melody was getting a bit louder, yet it still managed to sound so calming. Nevertheless, he went on. As he progressed through the song, memories came flooding in, and he was unable to stop himself from remembering the unpleasant past that he had to go through. It was a miracle that he could still play the piece without making any wrong turns, but it was getting difficult for him to concentrate.

After that incident, Yuuri didn't plan to change how his life is going to be from now on; Spending the days in his room, only getting out if he had something urgent to do, with his ever so trusty wheelchair. He never intended to, as he was content with the way things are.

Until it started with that number; the one number that started a few days ago, and he hesitated to answer when he first saw it. The call that made everything change in a blink of an eye.

But if he hadn't, he wouldn't have met Victor. He wouldn't have heard his voice. It was the voice that he was drawn to, and it came from same person that caught his attention before, the very man that surprised the world with the talent he had provided.

That alone was enough to prove how much Victor affected him so much, that he wanted to be a part of the skater's world. He wanted to stand by him as an equal.

But with the state he was in, he could never reach him.

Yuuri found his gaze falling to his feet, the ones that resulted in his downfall. Again, he was met with a sting in his chest. He despised the memory. Nevertheless, he kept on playing the piece, determined to finish it in the very least. The notes got louder and stronger as he went on, the keys producing a lovely harmony with the way his fingers pressed on it. It came to the point where it had reached its peak, the climax that Yuuri had effortlessly completed. After a short pause, a slow, softer tune followed, and as it came to an end, he sat there in place, making no movement whatsoever.

' _How on earth did I manage?_ ' He thought to himself, staring at the keys before fixating his gaze on his hands. Before he could think of anything else, a familiar tone came buzzing in, distracting him from doing anything else.

He fumbled through his bag and there it was, his phone vibrating as it rang. For a moment, just for a moment, Yuuri felt his heart flutter, his eyes shifting to the caller ID. With mixed emotions, his thumb hovered towards the green button. Reluctantly, he brought the phone up to his ear and took a deep breath.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Victor bit his lip in impatience, tapping the corner of the table as he switched his gaze from the clock to his own phone. He couldn't help but rub his temples in frustration. His disappointment rose every time he wasn't able to talk to Yuuri. He could only think of the many possibilities why he couldn't get in touch with him. Either the pianist was too busy, or he chose to ignore Victor. Of course, the skater didn't want to believe the second option in the very least. It's painful enough not hearing Yuuri's voice for a mere day.

That is why he considered it a miracle when Yuuri picked up. Victor's face immediately lit up, his knee hitting the bottom of the coffee table, resulting in a loud noise. He silently cursed at himself for being clumsy.

"Ah--are you alright, Victor?"

In an instant, Victor almost forgot how to breathe. How he missed the voice of this man, the man that could brighten up his day in just a split second.

"Yes, I-I'm fine," The skater weakly replied, clearing his throat. "Sorry about that, I got too excited. How was your day?"

He could hear Yuuri's soft chuckles through the line, which were enough to send butterflies into his stomach. "To be honest, it's...not really that good."

Victor's mind raced. He could clearly remember that Yuuri's friend had informed him to cheer him up not too long ago. It was obvious that Yuuri faced a problem.

"Care to enlighten me about it?"

"Only if...you're willing to hear me out."

"Of course, but only if you're comfortable enough to tell me." He said in response, trying to be as nonchalant as possible. He wanted to help out Yuuri in this dilemma of his, support him as soon as possible, and _get him back on his feet_.

"Well...I--uhm, going back to what you've told me before, about making a composition for you and all--" stuttered Yuuri. "Truthfully, I don't know how to feel about it. A little motivated, perhaps? I--I'm not sure, I'm not very good with words. I told it to a friend of mine and he got a little over the top, telling me that he'd contact people already. I didn't like the idea of it, so I just, uhm, went out and practiced a bit. This might sound like gibberish to you, however..." Yuuri paused for a moment, before continuing. "I have the urge to thank you. You...brought back the spark in me, even if it was just for a moment. So for that, I thank you."

"Oh? How did I manage to help you?"

"You just--I don't really know, but you...make me say the words that I'd never expect to come out of my mouth. L-like now, I feel like a burden just got instantly erased from my body. Really, thank you."

Victor blinked in disbelief. He really didn't expect the words of gratitude coming from him, and to say it straightforwardly, too. This never occurred in their daily routine, which was composed of random chats and messages, the little greetings and all. Now it feels like Yuuri mustered up the courage to tell his problem to him.

The skater couldn't help but feel somewhat happy and relieved. Before he could say anything else, Yuuri beat him to it.

"I-If I'm not a bother...could I still ask for your help?"

" _Darling_ , Yuuri, I'll always catch you when you fall," Victor replied, a smile on his lips. "Whatever it is, I'm all ears. So, what is it?"

Yuuri's breathing hitched for a moment. "Could you please--tell me more about yourself?"

"Hmm? But you know enough about me, right? We've played Twenty Questions countless times."

The pianist responded ever so softly, that it was almost inaudible. "...I can't be satisfied until I know all of you."

 _Ooh_. Victor couldn't help but let out a whistle. Things were getting interesting. 

' _I guess it's time for me to take a shot._ ' He thought to himself. There were hundreds of topics that he could share, but he wondered what Yuuri could possibly like out of all of them. He wanted to keep him entertained, have all his attention for a day.

"Well, what would you like to know?"

"If you don't mind me asking, is there anything that you consider to be important in your life?"

Victor's mind raced as he hummed. "There are a lot of things important to me, my career, my Maccachin," He began. "There are also my friends, including you. However, I value two things the most; life and love."

"Life and love?"

"I've been denying them for the twenty three years that I have lived," The skater replied, chuckling. "Unlike you, I'm losing my spark. It doesn't help when these are fundamental to how I usually do things. If I were to describe it a bit more, it's that of a blue sky turning gray." Victor let out a sigh, resuming afterwards. "That's why I need someone to bring back the color to my world, before I disappear to the monochromatic one. You get the point."

"I see. Poetic, aren't you?" Yuuri quipped, his soft laugh could be heard through the line. 

"I suppose. You don't like it?"

"Er, no, I don't mind. Your way of thinking is vivid. I...like it. Heck, I could relate to it."

"That's good to hear," Victor said in response, his lips curling up into a smile. "Anyway, the only thing keeping me alive as of the moment is music. I can never get motivated without it, especially on the ice. But over time, it gets boring to hear the same songs over and over. It's pretty much a repetitive cycle and it's somehow exhausting. So, I look for surprises every now and then. I have to say, I think I found the biggest surprise that changed my life."

"Really? What is it?"

"Hmm—" ' _How about if I say that it's you?_ ' "...I'll keep it a secret for now. It's a surprise, after all."

"Oh, I see..." Yuuri's voice trailed off, before responding again. "Okay. I respect your decision."

' _Huh. Odd._ ' "Is there anything else you'd like to know?" 

"Well...uhm, this might be a bit embarrassing to ask, but," The pianist took a deep breath before continuing, making Victor's heart flutter for a moment. 

"...What do you look for in a significant other?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you spot the tiniest hints of Hamilton reference, kudos to you!


End file.
